


Princess And Warrior

by frenchfryGay



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5673325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchfryGay/pseuds/frenchfryGay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>outfit coordinating is always something to look forward especially when secret kisses are exchanged</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess And Warrior

Mona felt like a warrior, walking over to Hanna’s house. Her heels clattered on the pavement like a staff on some sort of wizarding battleground. Yeah, if she wanted to pull this transformation off she’d have to stop making references like that in her head. She needed a full commitment. She glanced at her watch, making sure she wasn’t keeping Hanna waiting. Sure, fashionably late was a thing but she didn’t think that should apply to friends. Friends were for keeping, not exploiting. Okay, that might not be true either. Her friendship with a lot of people were based on what she could use them for without anything in return. But not Hanna.  
Hanna had seen her walking up the pathway to her house and was waiting to pull the door open for her.  
“Han, you cannot do that.” She couldn’t keep a smile off her face nonetheless.   
“Do what?”  
“Wait at your door for your guest, its totally not cool.” She paused. And with one hand on her hip she said,“You know how I know that?” Hanna knew the answer. Mona used it all the time. “Because Loser Mona would have done that.” She brushed this topic past them and reached her arms out to hug Hanna, who pulled her into the hallway.  
“You look so good!” She said, making way for her to lead Mona into the kitchen.   
“So do you Lady H. Now lets see what we got to work with from our haul yesterday.” Hanna nodded, stupid to think they would’ve stopped for some lemonade. She followed Mona up to her room and noticed her smell for the first time. She wondered if ‘Loser Mona’ had worn perfume too.   
“Alright,” Hanna opened the closet and started throwing her old clothes on the floor. Even if she hadn’t thought they were hideous, they were too big to fit her now. Mona handed her a shopping bag. Something Alison might have worn.   
“Try them on for me!” The way she said that was almost flirtatious and made Hanna’s cheeks go rosy. She turned away, and headed to the bathroom.   
And then she made a spur of the moment decision.   
She grabbed Mona’s hand before Mona even got a good look at her. “Han you look amazing.” Her voice was soft. Hanna thought her lips would be just as soft.   
“Mona, can I kiss you?”  
She was bold. Hanna wanted New Hanna to be bold. She wanted her to be able to say what was on her mind. She wanted other people to know her.  
Mona hadn’t looked away from Hanna’s hand on hers. And Hanna fell back. She lifted her hands, both of them, up to her mouth. “Oh my god, that was so out of line, Mona I’m so sorry.” She felt her eyes starting to sting.  
Mona pulled Hanna’s hands away from her face. And she closed the space between them and locked lips with Hanna. But only for a few seconds. She pulled back and looked Hanna in the eyes. “You’re amazing Han, now try on the next outfit.”  
_________________________________________  
Hanna felt like a princess. The skirt she wore fell to her knees like her servants and foreign princes would. Her jacket clung to her waist like she’d hope a suitor would someday.   
Mona felt like a warrior, and seeing Hanna made her think she was something worth fighting for.


End file.
